To My Darling...
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Terra gets a love letter... What's this!? Celes wrote it? Just what the Hell's going on here?! A romantic comedy by me: Faye, my Funny Valentine! Read and find out =^_~=


A little something that was just begging to be written. ^_^;; Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI? Not Mine. Fic? Mine... not that it's worth anything..eh heh heh...anyway Enjoy!  
  
  
"To My Darling..." Chapter One  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
  
  
Figaro Castle.  
  
12:59 AM.  
  
Shortly after a rather extravagant victory party, courtesy of the Figaro brothers, everyone was just about to settle down for some sleep. Edgar had arranged an entire wing of his castle for his friends to stay in for the weekend, as a 'thank you' for help in the war against Kefka. Each of the group had their own room for the weekend, and all the time they wanted to relax. Everyone was settled into their rooms by now... save for one restless soul.  
  
The shadowy figure made its way through the darkened hallways, down to the bedrooms, and slipped a small envelope underneath one of the bedroom doors. Once its mission was completed, the figure crept into its room to retire for the evening.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Terra awoke to the beautiful sound of birds chirping outside her window. Sitting up and stretching, she smiled warmly as one of the birds few in through the window and rested intself on her finger. Terra was so moved by this, she looked as if she was going to burst into song.  
  
She took a deep breath... opened her mouth wide... and screamed as the bird left a happy little doo-doo on her finger. Less than thrilled with the start of her morning, Terra went to smack the bird, but before she could hit it, it flew back out the window.   
  
Sighing, Terra climbed out of bed and got ready for breakfast, making sure to clean the bird shit from her finger. As she stepped out from her room, she almost over looked a small envelope. She bent over and picked it up, reading the words written lovingly on the envelope.   
  
"To My Darling..." She read outloud. Terra blinked. "Who would write me such a thing?" Blushing, it hit her. "OOOOOOH!" Terra squealed. "I have a secret admirer!" She skipped happily all the way to the dining room.  
  
  
Seated at the long dining room table, Celes Chere fidgeted anxiously. 'I wonder if he got it?' She thought to herself. Interrupting her thoughts, Locke Cole lazily seated himself next to her. Giving her one of his sneaky smiles, Locke managed, as always, to make Celes blush.  
  
"Sleep okay last night?" He asked her.  
  
Celes nodded. "Once I finally made it to my room, yes."  
  
Locke arched an eyebrow. "Didn't I walk you to your room though?"  
  
Celes gasped. "U...um yes! That's what I meant!" She laughed nervously, holding the back of her hand close to her mouth.  
  
Locke blinked and shrugged.  
  
Terra appeared in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. "Gooooooooooooood morning, everyone!" She beamed, the letter in her hand. "I have a questiooon..."  
  
Sabin looked up from his eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, etc. And Setzer lifted his head from the table(he had a really bad hangover).  
  
"Well, go on, child." Cyan said encouragingly.  
  
Terra grinned and held up the letter. "Who wrote me this?"  
  
Locke and Celes both spit out their water in shock.  
  
Edgar grinned. "Did you read it yet?"  
  
Terra shook her head. "Not yet... so who wrote it?"  
  
Relm ran over and snatched the letter away. Taking it out of the envelope, she took a deep breath, then began to read...  
  
"To My Darling...  
I have loved you from afar for too long now. I wish to make you mine, but alas... I am far too shy. If you are intrested at all in my affections... then meet me on the roof tonight. ~Your Secret Love"  
  
Celes looked at her friend. "So, what do you plan on doing about this?"  
  
Terra smiled. "What do you think I'm gonna do!? I'm gonna wait for my secret admirer tonight on the roof!"  
  
"How do you know if the person who write it is serious, Terra?" Locke asked.  
  
"How do I know it isn't you?" Terra said with a grin.  
  
Celes made a small squeaking noise in the back of her throat. Locke merely blushed. "I-well- I guess you don't."  
  
"Exactly, that's why I need to go up there and find out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do." Terra said happily as she exited the dining room.  
  
Celes stood up. "Um...me too, later!" She ran out of the dining room.  
  
"Err... right. Me too." Locke got up out of his chair and darted off.  
  
Edgar looked at the rest of his friends seated at the table and raised his glass. "So anyway, back to what we were saying..."  
  
  
Terra ran down the hallway to her room, insistent on trying on every single one of her outfits.  
  
"Ooh this is just soooo exciting! I can't wait to find out who wrote me this beautiful proclaimation of love!" She got into her room and began undressing. "Still..." She continued to herself "I can't help but wonder if it's going to be someone I'd even fall in love with. Like if it was Strago..." Terra shuddered. "But if it were someone beautiful... inside and out..." she heaved a dreamy sigh and finished undressing.  
  
  
Celes ran as fast as she could down the long hallways to the room Terra had been staying in. "I need to tell her that I wrote that letter and that it was most certainly NOT for her!" Skidding to a halt, she made it to the door and simply opened it.  
  
Her heart shattered. "I...I'm sorry, I'll just leave you two alone..."  
  
And with that, she shut the door and ran.  
  
  
  
-end part 1-  
  
Oooh just what the Hell happened there? I bet some of you guys will figure it out =~_^= If not, never fear! More will be up soon, just keep checking back, ok? Oh! And don't forget to review! Ja!  
  
*Faye* 


End file.
